El Secreto
by edemirekly
Summary: Variante de lo ocurrido con la saga Emily- Doyle- Declan. Emily tiene un secreto. Todo el equipo involucrado.
1. Chapter 1

Antecedentes: Esta historia es una variante de la historia de Emily en mentes criminales. Se han estado produciendo asesinatos en DC. El principal sospechoso es Ian Doyle, escapado de prisión. En esta historia, tanto Sean como Tsia están vivos y junto con Clyde Easter, colaboran con el equipo de la BAU, para atraparlo; además, Declan es hijo de Emily y Doyle, la cual lo ha mantenido oculto durante todos estos años. Pero Doyle se ha enterado, y no sólo él, sino el un grupo terrorista que quiere acabar con él. Doyle ha alertado a Emily de esta circunstancia. Esta historia es sólo un fragmento de cómo se podría enterar el equipo de la existencia de Declan. Ocurre después de que Doyle haya hablado con Emily para advertirle de lo que ocurre.

 **El Secreto**

Se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa. El equipo al completo de la BAU y lo que quedaba del equipo dirigido por Clyde Easter, después de la muerte de Jeremy. Sean y Tsia habían volado directamente desde Alemania y Francia, en cuanto se habían enterado de los asesinatos. A pesar de la colaboración, habían llegado a un punto muerto después de cuatro asesinatos en DC, cuyo principal sospechoso, Ian Doyle parecía que se había evaporado. Emily, que había permanecido en silencio intentando decidir cómo afrontar la conversación que se le venía encima, por fin dijo.

\- Lo he visto- Miró a su equipo que se había quedado en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo?. ¿A quién?- Preguntó Hotch.

\- A Doyle. Anoche. Habló conmigo- Su tono intentaba ser firme, pero no se sentía así en absoluto. - Me dijo que no estaba detrás de las muertes de DC. Aunque admitió haber matado a Jeremy. Dice que tuvo razones para ello, que Jeremy era un traidor. Pero que había más personas involucradas y que intentaban acabar con él. Que estaban jugando al despiste con nosotros y que quería llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Fue Rossi quien preguntó. Emily no vio señal alguna de suspicacia, más bien de alarma por el peligro que debía creer que había corrido. ¿Cómo explicarle que no estaba en el punto de mira de Doyle?. Le preocupaba mas la reacción de su antiguo equipo, los tres la miraban como si aquello no tuviera ningún sentido. Especialmente Sean, sabía exactamente lo que pensaba Sean. Era el único que conocía su secreto.

\- Quiere el indulto- continúo sin cambiar su tono monótono. Intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara lo afectada que estaba después de su conversación con Ian. Por suerte, era algo que se le daba bien- Que se borren todos sus antecedentes. Está dispuesto a entregar al grupo que ha estado cometiendo los asesinatos en DC, a cambio de su libertad.

\- ¿Y tú le creíste?. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no está jugando contigo?.- Fue ahora Clyde quien habló. Sabía que sería el más difícil de engañar, y eso la preocupaba. Clyde era el que mejor conocía el perfil de Doyle después de ella misma, y nunca confiaría en nada que viniera de él.

\- Sé que no miente- Continuó Emily.

\- ¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a considerar un trato así, Emily? Es un asesino- Sentencio Tsia. Se la veía visiblemente preocupada por Emily. Aún estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Jeremy, y estaba segura de que el resto del equipo estaba en su lista. Pero Doyle le había dicho que había matado a Jeremy porque era un traidor, que había puesto en peligro a sus propios compañeros. Y Emily, aunque no podía aprobar lo que había hecho, sabía que Ian haría lo que fuera para proteger lo que más quería.

\- Yo no he dicho que quiera aceptar su trato. Sólo os he contado sus exigencias.- Por el momento, lo estaba haciendo bien, pensó Emily. "Contrólate, compartimenta...". Para eso la habían entrenado, aunque es evidente que no dio resultado con Doyle.

\- No hay nada que indique que hay otro grupo. Estaría dispuesto a entregar a los suyos a cambio de conseguir lo que quiere- Fue esta vez Morgan quien habló. Pero él hablaba basándose en el perfil que habían elaborado… no tenía todos los datos.

\- Doyle no es así- Afirmó contundente Emily.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Reid. La forma en que la miró, estrechando sus ojos, inquietó un poco a Emily, que por primera vez se sintió descubierta. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que la pillaran tan fácilmente.

\- Por su perfil- Dijo recuperando la calma- Nuestro equipo trabajó en su perfil durante más de un año- No le pasó desapercibido que Clyde se había quedado en silencio mirándola, como si hubiera algo allí que no le cuadrara. No era normal en él estar tan callado. Estaba atando cabos.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es por qué ha acudido a ti. Tú le traicionaste, serías la última persona en la que confiaría. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo te ha dejado salir con vida- Tsia había dicho una gran verdad. Que hubiera matado a Jeremy y sin embargo a ella no le hubiera hecho daño alguno, no era coherente con el perfil de Doyle.

\- Si Doyle hubiera querido matarme ya lo habría hecho- En el mismo momento en que dijo esto, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. Se levantó de su asiento, intentando ganar tiempo para una respuesta, y añadió.- Está más interesado en su libertad.

\- No entiendo a qué viene esa necesidad de redención. No es lo que indica su perfil. Es un hombre fiel a si mismo que moriría por su causa. ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar?- Fue Hotch quien hizo la observación, pero Emily sabía que esa pregunta estaba en el pensamiento de todos. Solo que sólo algunos podrían ser capaces de atar todos los hilos.

\- Tiene que haber algo más importante que sus propias convicciones. Algo tan importante que le haya hecho querer cambiar de bando.- Por supuesto, J.J. tan perspicaz como siempre.

\- ¿Hay algo más en su perfil que no esté en los documentos?- Preguntó Reid.

\- Emily…¿Te ha amenazado?- Fue Sean quien habló. Se le veía terriblemente preocupado. A Emily le pilló la pregunta desprevenida, se estaba preparando para responder a Reid, y ahora se había quedado descolocada. Vio horrorizada como todos los demás se habían vuelto hacia Sean, dándose cuenta de que él tenía información que no tenía el resto.

\- Sean… no- Titubeó Emily.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué habla?- Esta vez la pregunta vino de Penélope. Las palabras de Sean la habían alertado.

\- Nada. Lo que os he contado es lo que hay- Y nuevamente Emily hizo su mejor esfuerzo por compartimentar.

\- Emily, si estás en peligro de alguna manera…- Morgan tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Se había levantado para ponerse a su altura.

\- ¡No!- Le gritó Emily de forma tajante- ¡Ian jamás me haría daño!.- Nuevamente un error. Emily se dio perfecta cuenta de que a ninguno le había pasado desapercibido cómo había usado por primera vez el nombre de pila en lugar del apellido de Doyle.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Ahora fue Hotch quien se levantó, acercándose a ella. Emily se cruzó de brazos. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralada y no había previsto esta situación.

\- No necesito este interrogatorio- Se apartó un poco intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero en su tono se notaba la ira que intentaba ocultar. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando. - Os he dicho lo que sé.

\- Yo sí lo sé… Tienes algo que él quiere, ¿verdad?.- Clyde no se levantó, es más, se recostó en su asiento, y quizás eso asustó más a Emily. Le hablaba al equipo, pero la miraba a ella, escudriñándola, intentando confirmar sus sospechas. Emily sabía que Clyde podría deducir la verdad mas fácilmente, porque ya conocía parte de ella. Fue él quien le insinuó que no siguiera adelante, que acabara con el problema cuanto antes. Pero Emily no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer todavía. Se mantuvo firme, y en un momento dado adoptó la actitud fría con la que había construido la personalidad de Lauren Reynolds. A Clyde no se le escapó este detalle.

\- No sé de qué me hablas- Le mantuvo la mirada. No quería que viera señales de debilidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Fue Tsia quien habló esta vez. Pero no se dirigió a ella, sino a Clyde. Fue entonces cuando vio como Sean comenzaba a darse por vencido.

\- Emily… si Ian lo sabe, no puedes hacer esto sola…- Comenzó éste a decir. Otro que se había levantado. Se empezaba a sentir realmente como un gato encerrado en una jaula. Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir. Le gritó.

\- ¡Sean!… ¡maldita sea, me lo prometiste…!- Le reprochó. Era un reproche llen de ira, por la traición de su amigo. Fue algo que dijo sin pensar, y precisamente por eso fue un error. Error, tras error, esto no estaba saliendo como ella había previsto.

\- ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Ahora sí se levantó Clyde. Dio unos pasos alrededor de la habitación, mientras todos lo miraban sin entender qué ocurría. Emily miraba a Sean, quien no se había atrevido a decir una palabra más. El resto, miraba alternativamente a Emily,, a Sean y sobretodo, a Clyde.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Emily, si estás ocultando información..- Hotch había adoptado un tono terriblemente serio. No le hablaba un colega, sino su jefe.

\- ¡No es de vuestra incumbencia!.- Emily se apartó violentamente de todos ellos. El resto del equipo que se encontraba sentado, se levantó. Algunos se intentaron acercar a ella, pero otros, viendo la ira en sus ojos, se mantuvieron al margen- ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con esas muertes!- Añadió mirándolos desafiante.

\- ¡Dijiste que solucionarías el problema! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que nos has puesto?!- Ahora Clyde se había acercado, hasta ponerse frente a ella. Si Emily estaba enfadada, él no lo estaba menos.

\- Clyde- Intentó mediar Sean, desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa- Creo que ya lo sabe, no es necesario…

\- ¡¿Y tú lo sabías?!,- Clyde se giró hacia Sean, su enfado iba en aumento- ¡¿La has ayudado a espaldas de la unidad?!- Le reprochó.

\- ¡No es su culpa!- Le gritó Emily atrayendo nuevamente su atención hacia ella- ¡Me ayudó porque tú no lo hiciste!.- A estas alturas, Emily se había dado cuenta de que poco le importaba ya la reacción del resto del equipo. Sabía que ninguno de ellos pondría en peligro a Declan, pero no quería involucrar al niño en todo este asunto. No había renunciado a él por nada.

\- Te dije… - Comenzó a decir Clyde, su tono era acusador pero había bajado la voz. Había acorralado a Emily en una esquina de la sala, mientras el resto se mantenían más o menos alejados.

\- ¡Me pusiste en una situación imposible!. - Le recriminó Emily. Casi se lo escupió a la cara. Estaba descontrolada- E hice lo que consideré necesario. No te atrevas a juzgarme. Lo di todo por la misión. Hice cosas de las que me avergonzaré el resto de mi vida.- A medida que hablaba, su tono de voz era cada vez más controlado, pero bajo éste, se notaba el dolor y la ira en sus palabras.

\- Sabías en lo que te metías- Sentenció Clyde. Emily, negó con la cabeza, jadeando. Estaba realmente furiosa con toda aquella situación, furiosa con Clyde, con Ian, y con ella misma. Se escapó de la esquina en que Clyde la tenía acorralada, alejándose de él. Ahora los tenía a todos delante de ella.

\- Y me elegiste a propósito, ¿verdad Clyde?- Preguntó con cierto cinismo. En realidad no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- . Sabías que mi sentido de la responsabilidad estaría por encima de mis propios principios. Sabías que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir la misión, que cruzaría todas las líneas. Contabas con ello, me preparaste para ello y eso fue lo que hice- Todos la miraban, pero ella sólo estaba pendiente de la reacción de Clyde. Sin embargo, no esperaba su respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste? Porque no recuerdo haberte dicho que te enamoraras de tu objetivo- Había utilizado el mismo tono que ella. Ninguno pensaba ceder.

\- ¡Clyde! ¡Ya basta!. - Emily ni siquiera miró hacia Sean cuando intervino para defenderla, acercándose. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Clyde desde hacía tiempo.

\- No. No me lo dijiste...- Emily, se acercó nuevamente a Clyde, ahora era ella quien se había puesto a su altura- Pero contabas con ello para darle más veracidad, ¿Verdad?, por eso no me diste todos los datos que tenías sobre Doyle.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Clyde sin entender.

\- De que tu sabías desde el principio que Ian era Valhalla… pero omitiste esa información. Me dijiste que sólo era un enlace. Sabías que así sería menos reticente a acercarme a él.- Clyde escuchó atentamente la acusación, pero no se inmutó en su respuesta.

\- No necesitabas saber nada más.

\- Y por eso tú tampoco necesitabas saber nada más…- Emily casi sonrió al decir esto. "Touché", pensaría Clyde… "de nuevo es ella".

\- Espera… espera… Tú eres Lauren Reynolds- Fue Reid quien lo dijo, aunque lo único que había hecho es decir en voz alta lo que todos ya habían supuesto.

\- No lo soy- Emily se había girado hacia él- Pero lo fui. Lauren Reynolds murió en un accidente de coche, - Y se giró nuevamente hacia Clyde- ¿verdad Clyde?

\- Emily… es necesario que confíes en este equipo- Se apresuró a decir Rossi- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- Lo había dicho sinceramente. Emily sintió cierta compasión, y al mismo tiempo, la recorrió un sentimiento de vergüenza por lo que había hecho, "por lo que había tenido que hacer".

\- Es información confidencial- De nuevo Sean intentaba echarle una mano. Emily no contaba con que Clyde ya no lo dejaría pasar.

\- Desde este momento, yo decidiré que es confidencial o no. Ninguno de los dos os habéis dado cuenta de las consecuencias de vuestras acciones. Has ocultado información vital. Estás vinculada a Doyle, y no puedes continuar en el caso- Clyde se dirigía ahora tanto a ella como a Sean.

\- ¿Perdona?- Dijo Emily, con desdén- No tienes ningún derecho a apartarme. Ya no eres mi jefe.

\- Pero yo sí… y si no eres sincera con este equipo y nos cuentas qué es lo que quiere Doyle de ti, yo mismo te apartaré- Esto no lo esperaba Emily, el hecho de que Hotch se alineara con Clyde, era algo nuevo para ella.

\- Hotch…

\- ¿Hasta qué punto te involucraste con Doyle?- La forma en que Hotch la miró al preguntarle esto, no le gustó. La miraba como si fuera una sospechosa. Pero ella no se amedrentó. Ya nada le importaba.

\- Clyde me preparó para cualquier eventualidad…. -Miró a Hotch, y luego nuevamente a Clyde- ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué…?- Comenzó a decir Morgan.

\- Sí, cierto… te preparé para cualquier eventualidad… creía que eras la agente más competente que había tenido en años...y no puedo entender, Emily, no puedo entender…- El tono de Clyde subía a medida que hablaba. Estaba harto de aquel juego y no permitiría que ella lo ganara.

\- ¿Qué Clyde?… ¡¿Que fuera un ser humano?!- Le recriminó Emily muy alterada.

\- ¡Cómo mi mejor agente no tenía ni puta idea de control de natalidad!.- Clyde se había puesto a la altura de sus ojos, y sus palabras habían dejado al resto del equipo en silencio, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de las mismas.

\- Dios… Emily…- J.J. acertó a decir

\- No tenías ningún derecho…- Murmuró Emily. Sus ojos se habían estrechado, su cuerpo se había tensado, y sus puños se mantenían cerrados fuertemente. En ese momento realizaba un auténtico ejercicio de autocontrol para no darle un bofetón a su exjefe.

\- Tienes un hijo…- Acertó a decir Tsia… de pronto, todo había encajado.

\- No es asunto vuestro…- Emily dijo esto sin siquiera mirarlos. No apartaba la vista de Clyde.

\- ¿Dónde está Emily?, ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corre?- Fue Rossi, más pragmático quien realizó la observación. Emily se volvió, alejándose un poco de Clyde para dirigirse al resto del equipo.

\- Está en un lugar seguro. Y eso es todo lo que diré. Queréis coger a Doyle, hacedlo… pero deberíais creerle cuando dice que hay otro grupo involucrado. Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con ésto. Renuncié a él para protegerlo. Es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, y no permitiré que nadie lo ponga en peligro. No podéis llegar a él. Ni vosotros, ni Doyle, ni nadie… ¿Queréis apartarme del caso?, bien, no es necesario… renuncio.

Y acto seguido, cogió su placa y su pistola y, dejándolas sobre la mesa, salió de la sala de reuniones.

J.J. intentó detenerla, pero Emily hizo un gesto con el brazo, apartándola y continuó su camino. Salió del edificio, reflexionando sobre cuál sería su siguiente paso. Había dicho que Declan estaba a salvo, pero no estaba tan segura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Encerrada en su pequeño y moderno apartamento, Emily parecía un león enjaulado. Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma para poder centrarse en su siguiente paso. A su modo de ver, tenía dos opciones: aceptar la ayuda de Ian para proteger a su hijo, con el riesgo de que éste desapareciera con él; o volver a la UAC, y mostrar todas sus cartas, entregándoles a Ian, pero con el riesgo de que ese otro grupo que buscaba la forma de vengarse de Doyle, encontrara al niño. Ninguna opción parecía lo suficiente tranquilizadora para ella.

Sabía que podía fiarse de Ian para proteger a Declan. La razón era evidente… Doyle haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo. Y cuando decía cualquier cosa, se refería a "cualquier cosa", dentro o fuera de la ley. En otras circunstancias, y teniendo en cuenta en su trabajo, le habría parecido una insensatez, pero cuando se trataba de Declan y del terrible peligro en que se encontraba, no parecía tan mala idea. Pero Ian le había dejado algo claro:

 _\- "La única razón por la que no estás muerta es porque eres la madre de mi hijo".- Ian consideró necesario aclarárselo, por si aún le quedaba alguna duda._

 _La noche anterior se había encontrado en la puerta de su apartamento una pequeña caja con un lilium dentro, su flor favorita. Junto a él, una simplemente nota en francés "Isfahan est belle en novembre"._

 _Una simple frase que sólo tenía significado para Emily. El lugar y el mes en que había nacido Declan, seis años atrás._

 _Se quedó horrorizada. Hacía semanas que su antiguo equipo se había presentado en la UAC para colaborar en la resolución de los casos de asesinatos que se estaban prodigando en DC. Antes de intercambiar información, Clyde había hablado con Emily para explicarle que tenían motivos para pensar que Doyle estaba detrás de aquellos crímenes; le informó también del asesinato de Jeremy; de la huida de Doyle de una prisión de Corea del Norte; y se pusieron de acuerdo en la versión de los hechos que debían dar a la UAC. Preservar la verdadera identidad de Lauren Reynolds, era prioritario. Emily no estaba por la labor de proporcionar información tan íntima a su actual equipo, exponiéndola a un juicio que no le apetecía enfrentar. Les dirían que Lauren Reynolds era una antigua agente del equipo, infiltrada en el círculo de Doyle como contrabandista, con el fin de ganarse su confianza y revelara la identidad de su líder, Valhalla. Les dirían que oficialmente Lauren Reynolds había muerto en un accidente de coche, pero que los detalles de dicho incidente eran información reservada que no estaban autorizados a compartir, pero que en cualquier caso, no era relevante. Cualquier dato necesario para atrapar a Doyle se encontraba en el perfil que habían elaborado durante su captura. Supuestamente, todo se hacía para proteger a Emily, evitando que Doyle se acercara más a ella._

 _Sin embargo, Emily no creía que fuera posible que Ian estuviera precisamente en DC, y que no hubiera descubierto ya su identidad. Las victimas de los asesinatos estaban todas relacionadas con la detención de Doyle, que se había realizado con la colaboración de varias agencias de distintos países. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba. ¿Cómo es que no había ido aún a por Sean, a por Tsia o Clyde? ¿Cómo es que no había intentado nada contra ella aún?_

 _Ahora, con aquella nota entre sus manos, tenía la respuesta. Doyle quería algo más de ella. Quería a su hijo._

 _Sabía que quería verla, que probablemente la hubiera estado vigilando desde hace tiempo. Dio gracias por no haber ido a visitar el niño en las últimas semanas. Ahora no podía hacer ningún movimiento que lo llevara a él, al menos no hasta descubrir cuánto sabía._

 _Salió del edificio de apartamentos y se dirigió a una cafetería cercana en la que a veces quedaba con J.J. y Penélope. Tenían el mejor Bourbon de la ciudad, y eso fue lo que pidió mientras esperaba sentada en la terraza, bajo la luz de una luna tan llena como lo estaba el día en que nació Declan. "Que curioso", pensó, "Las cosas que acaba uno recordando"._

 _Pasado algo más de una hora, Doyle se sentó frente a ella. Se notaba el paso de los años, y las consecuencias de la prisión, pero seguía conservando su atractivo. "Siempre fue terriblemente atractivo. En realidad, los hombres peligrosos solían serlo". Sin duda, era el tipo de Emily. Guapo, seguro de si mismo, inteligente, y nada recomendable._

 _\- La única razón por la que no estás muerta es porque eres la madre de mi hijo._

 _\- Si le haces daño….- Emily intentó que pareciera una amenaza, pero sabía que en ese momento tenía todas las de perder. Posiblemente la razón por la que no estaba muerta no era porque tuvieran un hijo en común, sino porque Ian no había averiguado dónde estaba._

 _\- Tranquila, amor. Sólo quería aclarártelo para que no hubiera confusiones. He venido a hacer un trato._

 _\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer un trato contigo?_

 _\- El hecho de que en este momento hay un grupo criminal que pretende eliminarme, y que utilizará todos los medios a su alcance, para hacerlo. Incluido a nuestro hijo._

 _Emily se quedó durante unos segundos sin respiración. ¿Un grupo criminal?. La BAU no tenía información al respecto. Hasta el momento todos los implicados que habían podido identificar estaban ligados a Valhalla, y por tanto a Doyle._

 _\- Son tu grupo criminal- Dijo enfatizando el "tu"._

 _\- Lo eran- Puntualizó Doyle- Seis años en prisión son muchos años. Aquellos a los que dejé al mando del negocio no tienen intención de que vuelva a recuperarlo. Cierto que aún algunos me son fieles. Pero estamos en una guerra por… "la supremacía del bando más fuerte"._

 _\- ¿Por qué iban a asesinar a quienes te capturaron?.. Esto no es más que una venganza._

 _\- Solo lo aparenta. Quieren implicarme. Que los federales me detengan si no consiguen matarme ellos. No soy tan fácil de atrapar… - Y luego añadió- O al menos no lo era antes de conocerte…. Debo concederte ese honor._

 _A Emily no le pasó por alto el atisbo de rencor que se traslucía a través de sus palabras._

 _\- No fue un honor. Sólo fue trabajo.- Emily hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no apartar la vista de Doyle. No podía ver en ella señales de debilidad._

 _\- Vaya- Doyle acercó su rostro al de Emily. Ésta no se apartó.- Êtes-vous toujours si impliqué dans votre travail?_ _(¿siempre te implicas tanto en tu trabajo?)._

 _\- Hago lo que es necesario.- Contestó Emily sin inmutarse._

 _\- Tu jefe, Aaron Hotcher, debe estar muy contento contigo.- No había perdido la sonrisa. A Emily le entraron escalofríos ante la sola mención del nombre de Hotchner._

 _\- Por ahora no he tenido queja._

 _\- Yo tampoco la tuve… al menos durante un tiempo.- Doyle la miró de arriba a abajo, desnudándola con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que aún la perturbara aquella mirada ?._

 _Emily apartó los ojos durante un momento para recuperar el aliento. El muy cabrón sabía el efecto que causaba en ella y lo aprovechaba a su favor, pero podía recuperar el control. Era una experta en eso._

 _\- ¿Has venido a rememorar nuestros encuentros sexuales o a proponerme un trato ? Porque si ambas cosas están relacionadas, ya te dejo claro que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo._

 _Doyle la miró complacido por el descaro de su respuesta. Se había dado cuenta de que hablaba Lauren y no Emily. Y estaba encantado con ello._

 _\- Quiero mi libertad._

 _\- ¿Cómo ?- Emily se contuvo para no echarse a reir._

 _\- Quiero la protección de la CIA del FBI de INTERPOL y de quien haga falta._

 _\- ¿A cambio de qué ?_

 _\- Os entregaré a quienes han cometido los asesinatos. En bandeja de plata, y os entregaré además a unos cuantos cabecillas de organizaciones criminales, que son objetivo de vuestro gobierno desde hace años. Sé nombres, lugares, contactos… Soy una enciclopedia andante del crimen.- Sonrió._

 _\- ¿Y tus crímenes ?_

 _\- ¿No te parece suficiente el tiempo que pasé en esa prisión de Corea ?_

 _Emily sabía a qué se refería. Estaba bastante al corriente del tipo de torturas que realizaban allí. Se sintió en cierto modo culpable, pero desconocía que se hubiera realizado ese traslado desde Rusia. Clyde nunca le informó._

 _\- No tuve nada que ver con eso.- Parecía lamentarlo realmente. Doyle lo notó._

 _\- Lo sé. - Le concedió.- El único crimen que he cometido es el asesinato de tu amigo Jeremy._

 _A Emily le sorprendió esta confesión. Podría habérselo atribuido fácilmente a sus rivales. Pero no lo había hecho._

 _\- ¿Así de fácil lo reconoces ? ¿Sin el mínimo arrepentimiento ?_

 _\- ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme ? Era un traidor. Estaba dispuesto a vender cualquier información sobre ti a cualquiera que le ofreciera un buen precio. Si lo miras bien, le hice un favor a la Interpol._

 _\- Por lo que veo te la vendió a tí- Emily conocía lo suficientemente a Doyle como para saber que no iba a permitir que Jeremy compartiera esa información con nadie más. Lo había hecho para protegerla… o mejor dicho, para que nadie más pudiera llegar a Declan a través de ella. Y le resultaba creible. No tenía por qué mentirle. Al fin y al cabo, a ella nunca le gustó Jeremy. Tanto ella como Doyle tenían en común cierto instinto para ver la debilidad de las personas. Si no la vio venir a ella, sólo fue porque estaba enamorado de Lauren._

 _\- Por desgracia, solo pudo descubrir tu tapadera. Aunque ya lo sospechaba. Tu tumba estaba vacía- A Emily le recorrió un escalofrío- Pero eso ya lo sabías…_

 _\- Fue un bonito funeral._

 _Ian sonrió. No tenía intención de ocultarle nada a Emily. Necesitaba que confiara en él, o al menos hacerla dudar de a qué bando debía unirse._

 _\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de Declan ?.- A Emily se le comenzaba a agotar la paciencia._

 _\- ¿Se llama Declan ?_

 _La pilló desprevenida. Había dado por hecho que estaba al tanto de ese detalle. Había estado jugando con ella. Podía verlo en su sonrisa de satisfacción y sin querer había bajado la guardia, dándole más información de la que pretendía._

 _\- ¿Quiéres terminar con esto Ian ? ¿Cómo lo supiste ?.- Su tono era cada vez más exigente._

 _Doyle hizo una pausa antes de responder._

 _\- ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de lo pendiente que estaba de tí, verdad ?.- En cierto modo parecía sorprendido de que ella no lo supiera,_

 _\- No sé a qué te refieres- Emily frunció el ceño. Estaba harta de que jugara con ella._

 _\- ¿Crees que no noté tus mareos y tus náuseas de las últimas semanas en las que estuvimos juntos ?. Y, por si tenías dudas, conozco tu cuerpo al milímetro…. Noté que algo había cambiado. No estaba seguro, claro, pero lo supuse. Esperaba que tú me lo confirmaras, no quise presionarte. Cuando descubrí tu coartada y que habías desaparecido durante unos cuantos meses… junté las piezas. Estaba seguro de que jamás habrías abortado. No, después de lo que te ocurrió a los 15 años. Jeremy me facilitó algunos de tus pseudónimos… y comprobé que usaste uno de ellos para viajar hasta Irán. Volviste en noviembre, después de que nació el bebé._

 _Emily se había quedado atónita con la explicación de Doyle, ni siquiera recordaba que le hubiera contado lo de su aborto en la adolescencia. La conocía mejor de lo que ella habría deseado. También dedujo que hasta ahí había podido averiguar. No sabía dónde estaba Declan. Aunque ahora tenía un dato más, su nombre, y se lo había facilitado ella. La había engañado._

 _Ian no esperó a que respondiera. Ya había conseguido desestabilizarla. Se levantó de su asiento y, antes de marcharse, le dijo :_

 _\- Mi libertad, a cambio de mi colaboración… y a cambio de la custodia de Declan. No pretendo quitártelo… tú eres su madre. Pero renunciaste a él. Yo no lo hubiera hecho nunca._

 _Mientras se alejaba, Emily notó cómo una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla._


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia va a dar un pequeño salto, realizando primero un pequeño resumen de cómo se llegó hasta esta conversación. No me gusta demasiado escribir escenas de acción, prefiero los diálogos, así que al principio, resumiré un poco lo que ha pasado para llegar a este momento. Empecé a escribir con intención de que fuera el último capítulo pero finalmente no ha sido así. Aún no estoy segura de cómo será el final. De todas formas, no alargaré la historia mucho más. Gracias por leerla._

Capítulo 3

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?. De pie, mirando a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios, observaba a Doyle. Parecía relajado, a pesar de que se encontraba detenido. Desde la decisión de Emily de renunciar a su puesto de trabajo, los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de la forma más imprevisible.

No se había atrevido a huir con Declan, que es lo que le pedía cada parte de su ser. Estaba segura de que Doyle aún la estaba vigilando, y tampoco podía descartar la opción de que lo hubiera hecho la propia UAC. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue contactar con su amigo Tom, que tenía la custodia del niño, para que lo llevara a algún lugar seguro. Tom trabajaba para la embajada de Italia, y ambos consideraron que lo mejor sería esconderlo allí. No levantaría sospechas, muchas veces Declan lo acompañaba a su trabajo.

La CIA y la INTERPOL, a través de la BAU, habían conseguido contactar con Doyle, a través de sus propios medios, y a cambio de convertirse en confidente, le habían propuesto, si bien no su libertad inmediata, sí una serie de privilegios que no estaban al alcance de cualquier otro en su situación. Doyle jugó también sus cartas, era mucha la información vital que podía ofrecer, pero la parte que compartiera sería directamente proporcional a la contraprestación que ofrecieran las agencias de inteligencia. Era una caramelo muy dulce para los altos cargos de dichas agencias. Doyle podía ser lo que necesitaban para capturar a varios delincuentes internacionales detrás de los cuales llevaban años. Y eso, al fin y al cabo, suponían muchas medallas para ellos.

El problema surgió cuando el acuerdo quedó incompleto. Doyle, aún detenido (o más bien se había entregado sabiendo que a la larga le supondría un beneficio), les había dado los nombres de los que estaban cometiendo los asesinatos y, lo que era más importante, la forma y los contactos para localizarlos. Todo ello, aparentemente, como gesto de buena voluntad. Pero al fin y al cabo, eran delincuentes medios. Las agencias iban tras algo más grande. Doyle ya había conseguido a su favor, que la pena se redujera a cinco años de condena, si bien la cumpliría en una villa, rodeada de extremas medidas de seguridad, y con todas las comodidades. Dicha condena podría reducirse a un régimen de semilibertad vigilada, si colaboraba en la captura de los verdaderos objetivos de las agencias. Después de eso, podrían hablar de introducirlo en la CIA como un colaborador a tiempo completo. En definitiva, le ofrecían la posibilidad de cambiar de bando, y con ello de vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue cuando Doyle se plantó. Por mucho que la propuesta fuera definitiva tentadora, la única razón por la que hacía todo aquello era por su hijo, y para eso, necesitaba que Emily se sentara en la mesa de negociaciones.

"El acuerdo la involucra a ella", había manifestado.

Ni a los miembros de la UAC, ni al antiguo equipo de Emily, les gustó la idea. Emily además, no había dado muestras de querer volver a la Unidad. Había transcurrido menos de una semana de desde su marcha, y en ese tiempo la CIA había realizado las detenciones oportunas, siguiendo la información que Doyle les había dado. Pero no podían convencerlo, ni siquiera a través de los perfiladores de la UAC, para que diera más nombres y localizaciones. Habían subestimado a Doyle al pensar que apreciaría más su libertad que el contacto con su hijo. No habían querido compartir la información con la CIA, de la existencia del niño. Sabían que removerían cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo y lo usarían en su propio beneficio. Tampoco Clyde informó a sus superiores, aún a sabiendas de las consecuencias que podría traerle. Pero temían que fuera el propio Doyle quien facilitara esa información para que intentaran localizarlo. Desde la propia UAC, lo habían intentado ya, pero por el momento, nadie lo había conseguido. Emily había realizado un trabajo concienzudo a la hora de ocultar su identidad, y teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no se había movido de su apartamento, no parecía que la situación fuera a cambiar.

Pero la necesitaban. Sabían que si había alguien que pudiera llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con él, era Emily.

Finalmente, fue Sean quien la convenció, exponiéndole el peligro que correría Declan si la CIA o incluso la INTERPOL, lo localizaba. Emily sabía, por propia experiencia, que no tendrían ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. El fin, justificaría cualquier medio. "Simplemente habla con él", le dijo. "Nadie sabrá que estuviste allí. Sólo estaremos nosotros y tu equipo, y entre nosotros quedará todo. Si no te gusta el trato que ofrece, puedes negarte. Depende solo de ti."

Y ahora se encontraba allí, viendo a Ian desde el otro lado del espejo.

Había sido observadora pasiva de la conversación que mantenía con Clyde y Hotch, quienes intentaban agotar hasta el último recurso para que no realizara ninguna nueva exigencia, y para que no implicara a la CIA más de lo que ya estaba. A Emily sólo le bastó ver la forma en que Ian miraba a sus interlocutores, para saber que no tenían nada que hacer. Negó con la cabeza, miró a Sean, que le devolvió un gesto de reconocimiento y, sin mediar palabra, entró en la sala de interrogatorios.

De pie, frente a Ian, el que había sido mucho más que un simple objetivo, se dirigió casi sin mirarlo a Hotch y Clyde.

\- Estáis perdiendo el tiempo. Quiere hablar conmigo. Ya lo dejó bastante claro.

Sus ahora ex-jefes, se miraron entre sí, luego a ella, y apartando una de las sillas vacías, le indicaron que se sentara.

\- No. Queríais que hablara con él. Bien. Lo haré. Pero sola.- Su tono no era de ruego. Les estaba diciendo que era la única forma en que lo haría. Sin discusiones.

Tanto Hotch como Clyde abrieron la boca para protestar. No les hacía ninguna gracia dejarla a solas con Doyle, teniendo en cuenta su historia pasada. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, éste, habló desde su posición.

\- Ya han oído a la señorita. Ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar, y no queremos a nadie interrumpiéndonos. ¿Verdad, amor?.- Sonreía, y aunque les hablaba a los agentes, su mirada se dirigía únicamente a Emily. Había conseguido lo que quería.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida. Hotch le murmuró al oido a Emily "no dejes que te manipule. Quiere desestabilizarte". Ella asintió. En cualquier caso, no era nada que no supiera. Luego se sentó frente a Doyle, sabiendo que todos sus antiguos compañeros se encontraban al otro lado del cristal. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era Declan.

Durante unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos, como si se tratara de un duelo a muerte. Esperando a que el otro, rompiera su silencio. Fue Ian quien finalmente lo hizo.

\- El otro día no te dije lo hermosa que te ves.

A Emily en realidad no le tomó por sorpresa. A Ian le gustaba jugar con ella. Era arrogante y disfrutaba saliéndose con la suya. Sabía que intentaría avergonzarla delante del equipo sacando a relucir su historia pasada para sembrar la duda ante ellos. Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

\- ¡Vaya!- respondió Emily- Cuando tienes audiencia resultas encantador- Su tono era maliciosamente seductor. Se había inclinado levemente, aproximando su rostro al de Ian para contestarle, y ahora volvía a su posición.. No se la veía nerviosa, es más, parecía mantener el control. Al menos lo aparentaba.

Detrás del cristal, todos observaban como interactuaban. Al equipo de la UAC al completo le sorprendía esa actitud de Emiy. A su antiguo equipo, no tanto. Ante la mirada interrogante de Hotch, Sean aclaró.

\- Esa es Lauren.

\- No sé si esto ha sido buena idea.- Concluyó Morgan.

Y de nuevo se centraron en lo que ocurría al otro lado del cristal.

\- Lo siento, amor… a veces olvido mis modales. Supongo que seis años en prisión producen ese efecto… - Ian continuaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Emily, aunque había captado perfectamente la ira en sus ojos, no apartó la mirada- Te eché de menos, en realidad.- Añadió.

Emily sonrió con incredulidad.

\- En realidad, echaste de menos a un espejismo, ¿no crees?.

\- ¿Lo era?. Me pareció muy real… al menos en algunas de las partes que me gusta recordar…

Emily era consciente de hacía dónde se dirigía. Doyle no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerla sentir incómoda ante sus colegas hablando de sus encuentros más íntimos. Pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

\- Pobre Ian… que ya no sabe ni quién es- Se burló de él- Ya no quiere ser malvado, pero tampoco puede ser bueno, y mientras tanto sigue enamorado de un espejismo… Tan superior que se creía y finalmente, tan fácil de engañar… y aún pensando que quizás puede tener un final feliz. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una casita con una valla blanca y un columpio en el jardín?, ¿pretendes redimirte y convertirte en uno de los buenos?.

Ian sonrió al reconocer las formas descaradas de Lauren, pero no intentó interrumpirla. En realidad disfrutaba de aquel juego. Lo echaba de menos.

\- Quizás los engañes a todos- Añadió Emily. Ya no había asomo de burla en sus palabras- Pero no a mí. En cuanto tengas la oportunidad, vas a volver a tu mundo. ¿Crees que tener un hijo te hará cambiar?- La acusó- Lo único que harás con Declan es arrastrarlo a tu oscuridad. Si crees que voy a permitirlo, estás muy equivocado.

Doyle se contuvo unos instantes antes de contestar a lo que era una amenaza real. No tenía duda de que Emily traspasaría cualquier límite para defender a su hijo.

\- Vaya… - Dijo al fin, intentando llevarla nuevamente a su terreno.- Te estás esforzando mucho para que los que están detrás del cristal no sepan quién eres realmente.

\- Ellos saben perfectamente quien soy- Sentenció Emily, mintiendo de forma consciente, pero no aparentó debilidad.

\- ¿Lo saben?… - Preguntó incrédulo- Lo único que saben de ti es lo que tú les has contado- Añadió. Seguían mirándose fijamente. Ninguno quería ser el primero en apartar la vista.- Una agente extremadamente entregada que cumplió con su deber hasta lograr su objetivo… pero desconocen cómo te atraía esa oscuridad de la que tanto hablas… cómo la disfrutabas- Emily se percató de cómo esto último lo había dicho sólo para ella, bajando el tono, casi en un susurro, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no se escuchara detrás del cristal. Aquello la había perturbado. No había podido evitar que le vinieran a la cabeza ciertas imágenes que, sin duda, le darían la razón a Doyle. Hizo una pausa para recuperar el control.

\- Hablas de Lauren… una ilusión que creé para ti. Tú no viste nada de mí. Nunca estuve a tu alcance.- Con sus palabras intentaba transmitir seguridad. Y de hecho, así lo aparentaba, pero en su interior, su mente se preguntaba si realmente no lo había estado. Clyde parecía que lo tenía muy claro, cuando días atrás le había dicho que se había enamorado de su objetivo. Por entonces Sean, Tsia y Jeremy, pensaron en su momento, que era una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo, pero Clyde debía conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que a Emily nunca le afectaría algo así.

Se había perdido durante unos segundos en su pensamiento. Doyle la devolvió a la realidad de forma implacable.

\- ¿De veras?… ¿Fue Lauren quien me habló de cómo la abandonó su padre cuanto tenía seis años?

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que él utilizara conversaciones tan íntimas en su contra. Esto era peor que hablar de sus encuentros sexuales.

\- Ian, no vayas por ahí...- Casi le imploró.

Doyle no estaba dispuesto a perder su ventaja. Jamás habría recurrido a usar algo así, si no fuera por el rencor que le guardaba por su traición. Le sonrió satisfecho antes de continuar. Aún se reservaba algo más..

\- Dime, ¿Era ella quién lloraba mientras me contaba cómo tuvo que deshacerse de su hijo a los 15 años y cómo, después de eso, se tomó un frasco de somníferos porque no podía soportar la culpa?- La miraba a los ojos, disfrutando de la situación. Finalmente había conseguido desestabilizarla. Emily temblaba conteniendo la respiración.

\- Eres un miserable..- Sus palabras heridas y llenas de odio, no parecieron afectar a Doyle.

\- ¿Les has contado que gracias a que tu amigo Matthew te obligó a vomitar las pastillas, estás viva?

\- ¡No nombres a Matthew…!- Estalló finalmente. Matthew, el chico que siempre la ayudó, el que nunca la abandonó ni en los peores momentos, el hombre que murió de alguna manera por su culpa… Matthew era intocable. Cuánto lo echaba de menos ahora.

Mientras, su equipo se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se la veía indefensa y visiblemente perturbada, y ya no les quedó duda de que, efectivamente la relación entre ambos había sido mucho más de lo que les había contado. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada de su padre, y sólo Rossi conocía la existencia del aborto, pero ni siquiera a él le había dado tantos detalles.

Doyle, por su parte, no pensaba soltar a su presa.

\- Te has puesto pálida amor… - Dijo endulzando el tono, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora. A Emily le recorrió un escalofrío - No tienes de qué preocuparte... son tus amigos los que están escuchando… ya deben saberlo… ¿o no?- Añadió sin variar el tono- Quizás la fría, distante e implacable Emily, solo encuentra consuelo en la oscuridad- Ahora su voz era de nuevo un susurro, y sus rostros se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros - Lauren no fue una ilusión… Lauren es la oscuridad que llevas dentro. Y por eso sé, que fue real. Que al menos en ese momento me amaste.

Nuevamente volvió a su posición, para continuar. Emily, respiraba de forma agitada sin mediar palabra. Aún no había recuperado el control, y necesitaba hacerlo cuánto antes.

\- Y en el fondo- añadió Doyle- y pese a todo lo que he hecho, sabes que jamás haría nada que dañara a nuestro hijo… ni siquiera arrebatarle a su madre, aunque mi amor incondicional por ella me condujera a seis años de tortura- Concluyó. Era una acusación. La causa de todo su odio.

\- Eres un bastardo, Ian…- Dijo finalmente Emily- ¿Crees que manipulándome conseguirás que me olvide de lo que eres?. ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para pensar que puedes cambiar?- De nuevo había recuperado la compostura.

Pero Doyle, tenía una carta más que jugar.

\- Y sin embargo, hace seis años, intentaste convencerme para salir de aquel mundo…

El equipo observó como Emily desviaba la mirada momentáneamente hacia el cristal. Detrás de él Clyde interrogó con su mirada a Sean. Él negó con la cabeza, no sabía de que estaban hablando. Morgan, impetuoso como siempre, estuvo a punto de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios pero Hotch y Rossi lo detuvieron. Acabara como acabara, ya no había vuelta atrás.

En la sala, Doyle vio el movimiento de Emily y supo interpretarlo.

\- Vaya… así que eso tampoco lo saben. Sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas, me temo… ¿Se lo ocultaste a Clyde?, ¿No le contaste a tu jefe que me ofreciste todos los recursos a tu alcance para cambiar de vida?

\- No necesitaba saberlo.- Hablaba con Ian, pero a Clyde no se le había escapado la repetición de la frase con la que él mismo la había obsequiado días atrás. Se lo estaba diciendo él. Le estaba diciendo que no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada.

\- Por supuesto… Eso fue algo entre tú y yo - Sonrió en tono condescendiente durante un momento, para luego hacer una pausa y continuar- Ahora… dime otra vez que fue todo una ilusión… Emily

Emily había vuelto a fijar su mirada en Doyle, consciente de que no era casual cómo había añadido su nombre al final de la frase.

\- La ilusión fue pensar que podías cambiar. Pero ahora...

\- Ahora las cosas son diferentes-La interrumpió- Nuestro hijo, que nació de esa oscuridad que tanto pareces despreciar ahora, lo ha cambiado todo. Haré lo que sea necesario, incluso tragarme las ganas de hacerte pagar por tu traición, si con ello puedo recuperarlo. Emily, estoy dispuesto a realizar cualquier sacrificio por él.

Doyle había cambiado el tono. De repente parecía "¿sincero?" pensó "¿realmente era capaz de cambiar?", y aunque hubiera cambiado… quizás fuera tarde para arreglar nada.

\- Y si no acepto ¿qué?,- Dijo al fin- ¿le contarás a la CIA acerca de él para que te lo traigan en bandeja de plata?

Doyle sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Emily lo miró sin entender a qué venía esa sonrisa. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó al fin. Estaba molesta por la reacción de Doyle. Por un momento incluso le había creído.

\- El hecho de que no te hayas dado cuenta de que si hubiera querido dejarte al margen, no habría tenido ningún impedimento. Les habría llevado directamente a la embajada donde tu amigo Tom, lo esconde.

A Emily se le cortó la respiración. No había visto venir esto. Tom y ella habían tenido extremo cuidado al comunicarse entre sí y al trasladar a Declan hasta la embajada. Escondido a la vista de todos, dando apariencia de normalidad. En ese momento les había parecido buena idea. Ian lo había sabido todo el tiempo, y había estado jugando con ella. ¿Para qué demonios entonces la había traído hasta allí?. ¿Por qué se había siquiera entregado si sabía dónde estaba el niño?. Miró momentáneamente hacia el cristal, esperando que a alguno se le hubiera ocurrido localizarle para comprobar si se encontraba bien. Si hubiera podido ver a través de él, habría sabido que Hotch le había dado indicaciones a Penélope para que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Cómo?…- Acertó a decir.

\- Tu me diste la pista, amor.. cuándo me dijiste su nombre- Le aclaró sorprendido de que ella no hubiera atado cabos- Sabía que no te alejarías mucho de él. Investigué tus círculos… descubrí a un buen amigo tuyo que tenía un hijo aproximadamente de esa edad y que, "casualmente", se llamaba Declan. En los registros constaban que lo había adoptado después de que sus verdaderos padres murieran durante una explosión... en Irán. Aunque únicamente hubiera necesitado verlo para cerciorarme- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti intentar olvidarte de mi, y verme en él cada vez que lo miras. Cualquiera se daría cuenta inmediatamente del parecido…. aunque tiene tu sonrisa.

Parecía que este hecho, le complaciera especialmente.

Emily se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. Doyle sabía que estaba planeando su próximo movimiento. Siempre que estaba dándole vueltas a algo, bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior. Quizás ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero él sí. Durante el tiempo en que habían estado juntos se había percatado de muchos detalles sobre ella. Finalmente Emily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Dijiste que renunciarías a cualquier cosa por él…

Doyle intentó escudriñar su mirada, pero solo vio determinación. "Es como una leona defendiendo a su hijo", pensó. En realidad, le gustaba la idea.

\- Lo mantengo...- Dijo por toda respuesta.

\- Bien…

Y levantándose, salió de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!. En un principio no había pensado añadir ninguna relación con Hotchner … pero bueno… lo habéis pedido, y espero que os guste._

 **Capitulo 4**

Cuando salió de la sala de interrogatorios, nueve pares de ojos la estaban observando. Emily suspiró bajando la cabeza, antes de atreverse a mirar de frente a sus compañeros.

\- Siento que hayáis tenido que escuchar todo esto.- Se disculpó.

Rossi se anticipó al resto.

\- Emily… nadie aquí te juzga. Es solo… que necesitamos asimilarlo.

Emily asintió. No necesitaba decir nada. Era evidente la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sabía que de algún modo los había decepcionado. Pero en realidad, eso no era lo importante ahora. Respiró hondo antes de continuar.

\- Lo sé….Yo… en realidad necesito hacer algo.- Luego se dirigió a Hotch- ¿Puedo usar tu despacho?. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- Claro.- Dijo Hotch por toda respuesta. Se le veía visiblemente preocupado. En realidad, todos lo estaban, pero sabían que no era el momento de agobiarla con preguntas que aún no estaba preparada para responder.

Después de darle las gracias, Emily se dirigió al despachó de su jefe, y realizó una llamada corta a Tom, pidiéndole que trajera a Declan a las oficinas de la BAU. Tom le había preguntado si estaba segura. "En realidad, no lo sé", le había dicho Emily. "¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?".

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sonaron dos suaves golpes en la puerta, y seguidamente se entreabrió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Bueno… es tu despacho… no veo cómo podría prohibírtelo- Emily dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su jefe.

Aaron Hotchner, entró en el despacho y se situó frente a ella. Ambos de pie, se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo.- Cedió Emily.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto sola- Le dijo acercándose un poco a ella. Suavemente acarició su hombro, y luego continuó inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de comprensión- Todos estamos contigo.

\- Lo sé… - Balbuceó, bajando la vista al suelo, y añadió devolviéndole la mirada- Pero Clyde nunca tuvo que haberos involucrado… No era asunto vuestro.

\- Este equipo es tu familia, Emily- Respondió sorprendido Hotchner- Claro que es asunto nuestro… nos importa lo que te ocurra- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- A mí me importa lo que te ocurra.

Emily se apartó un par de pasos. "Simplemente no puedes olvidarlo… ¿verdad?", pensó, negando inconscientemente con la cabeza. Hotchner no se movió de su sitio.

\- Sólo fue una noche Aaron…- Dijo finalmente- No es como si tuvieras que cumplir alguna especie de compromiso.- Su voz sonaba agotada, en otras circunstancias posiblemente su tono hubiera sido más elevado. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones cuando Hotchner había intentado sacar el tema, encontrándose siempre irremediablemente con los muros que Emily levantaba una y otra vez a su alrededor. Él podía notar, que aún bajo ese cansancio, los muros no habían cedido ni un ápice.

\- No fue sólo una noche para mí, Emily- Dijo suavemente, intentando hacer contacto con sus ojos, pero ella rehuía su mirada- Y estoy bastante seguro de que tampoco lo fue para ti.

\- Acordamos dejarlo así...- Dijo suspirando.

\- Lo acordaste tú en realidad…- Puntualizó Hotchner.

Emily no tenía respuesta coherente para esto. Era la verdad. Había ocurrido hacía un par de meses, aunque podría haber sucedido mucho antes. Simplemente las circunstancias eligieron por ellos el momento: Un caso complicado, un sentimiento de soledad compartido por ambos y una botella de un vino muy caro de la bodega de Rossi. "La triada perfecta para acostarte con tu jefe". A la mañana siguiente, a Emily le había faltado tiempo para aclararle que aquello no podía volverse a repetir. Él, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba sacar el tema, nunca la había presionado. Conociéndola, temía que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿De veras quieres hablar de esto ahora?- Su voz sonaba impaciente. Había perdido su tono apagado.

\- No es el mejor momento…- Admitió Hotchner- Ni de lejos lo es. Pero es que no entiendo por qué no confiaste en mí para contarme todo esto. Sabes que lo hubiera entendido.

\- ¿Estás seguro?. ¿Habrías entendido que me acostara con alguien solo por cumplir una misión?.- Ahora sí lo miraba a los ojos. Parecía haber recuperado las energías. Estaba enfadada, pero no sabía muy bien con quién.

\- Por lo que oí antes… creo que había algo más que eso- No había tono acusatorio en su voz. Simplemente le hacía ver algo que era más que evidente para todos.

\- No sé que es peor... Que lo hiciera por trabajo o porque realmente llegara a sentir algo por él.

Hotchner detectó fácilmente la decepción en su voz. En realidad, hablaba para sí misma. Finalmente, dijo en alto lo que ella no se atrevía a decir.

\- ¿Amor?

\- No lo sé, Aaron. ¿Crees que sé ya siquiera lo que es eso?… Quizás sí sentí algo- Admitió-… Quizás sólo Lauren lo sintió. Pero al fin y al cabo, somos la misma persona. El personaje que creé acabó devorándome.

Estaba triste, enfadada, defraudada consigo misma. Hotchner podía verlo. Y odiaba verla así, tan vulnerable. Como si se hubiera rendido.

\- Sospecho que esa parte de ti se comenzó a forjar mucho antes de lo que crees…- Dijo al fin. Seguía hablándole suavemente. Se volvió a acercar a ella, que nuevamente había bajado la mirada y había adoptado una postura defensiva con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- No sé a qué te refieres- Le interrogó con la mirada.

\- A que Lauren no es más que el reflejo del dolor que llevabas acumulando durante años- Le aclaró - Me pregunto si no había algo de ella ya en esa foto tuya del Instituto que García nos enseñó..- Y luego añadió sonriendo con picardía- Ya parecías bastante oscura.

Emily no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Desde luego aquella foto, que tanta vergüenza le había hecho pasar, podría haber sido la versión joven de Lauren. Se preguntó si Aaron no tendría algo de razón.

\- ¿Me estás perfilando?- Había abandonado su postura defensiva. Ahora dirigía su dedo índice hacia su jefe, en señal de advertencia. Pero no estaba enfadada.

\- Sólo digo… - Continuó Hotchner, recuperando la seriedad en su voz- Que creo que fue la única manera que encontraste de afrontar el dolor que sentías- Hizo una pausa esperando a que Emily asimilara lo que le acababa de decir, y continuó- Pero ya no es necesario que lo hagas. Este equipo es tu familia, estamos aquí para ti…. Yo estoy aquí para ti.

\- ¿Sabes?... Confié en mi padre y se largó. Confié en John, el chico perfecto, y me dejó- La expresión de su cara lo reflejaba todo…Aaron se equivocaba y ella tenía razón. En cierto modo incluso parecía satisfecha de que fuera así.

\- ¿John Curie?...- Hotchner acababa de enlazar los acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás.

\- Sí… le conociste- Su voz parecía haber perdido la fuerza.

\- Noté que ocurría algo entre los dos...Deduzco que Matthew era un inconformista poco fiable, el chico malo- No era una pregunta… simplemente una deducción en espera de confirmación.

\- Solo en apariencia- Matizó Emily- No estaría aquí si no hubiera sido por él… bueno… ya lo oíste…

Claro que lo había oído. El hecho de que una niña de quince años se sintiera tan sola que creyera que vivir ya no era una opción lo hacía estremecer. No había palabras de consuelo para eso. Ni siquiera era el momento para hablar de ello.

\- Sí…- Dijo al fin- Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo. Hotchner sabía por qué permanecía en silencio. Si habría la boca para responder, no podría contener las lágrimas. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Emily simplemente se concentraba en mantener la compostura. Así que no insistió.

\- Y entonces acabas enamorándote de Doyle, el chico malo... porque los chicos buenos siempre te decepcionan- De nuevo no era una pregunta, era una simple conclusión.

\- Algo así- Dijo al fin Emily. Había recuperado el control, incluso pudo sonreír antes de continuar. Aunque su sonrisa era cualquier cosa menos alegre. Incongruentemente, era una sonrisa triste- Serías un buen psicoterapeuta.

\- Pero te equivocas en algo.

\- Siempre lo hago ¿no?…- Lo miró desafiante- A la vista está que mi vida es un cúmulo de errores

\- ¿Yo lo fui?- Lo preguntó sin pensar. Pero quería saberlo. Él jamás se había arrepentido de nada, y esperaba que ella, en el fondo tampoco.

A Emily le pilló desprevenida.

\- No… Tú…- Balbuceó.- Es sólo que creo que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo- Dijo al fin.

\- Tú eres la que te mereces a alguien mejor que Doyle- Ahora estaban muy cerca. Le acarició con la mano la mejilla. Emily colocó su mano sobre la de Hotchner durante unos segundos. Sintiendo su calor. Luego dio un paso atrás, separándose de él.

\- No pierdes oportunidad… ¿eh?- Intentaba aparentar que estaba molesta… sin demasiado resultado.

\- Déjame acabar- Dijo Hotchner levantando las manos en son de paz- Sólo escucha- Hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que ella estaba de acuerdo. Emily inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento- Sé que todas las personas que debían estar a tu lado te han decepcionado, y que posiblemente ese sea el origen de esa especie de alter ego que utilizas para no sentirte vulnerable. Pero Emily, tienes que entender que ni Matthew, el chico aparentemente malo que te ayudó, era como Doyle… ni yo soy como tu padre o como John. Yo jamás te abandonaría, jamás te haría daño- Su voz sonaba con plena convicción- Todos llevamos un lado oscuro, si es eso lo que te preocupa… ¿o piensas que yo no lo tengo?

Emily no sabía muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Aaron un lado oscuro?. ¿Había dejado alguna multa de aparcamiento sin pagar? Cuando pensaba en él, sólo podía ver luz.

\- ¿ Tú un lado oscuro? ¿En serio?…- Comenzó a decir, casi se burló.

\- ¿No?- Hotchner la interrumpió- Cuando ocurrió lo de Foyet… ¿crees que en algún momento tuve intención de realizar una simple detención?- Emily lo miró sin comprender- Iba a matarlo Emily, ocurriera lo que ocurriera…

\- Fue diferente… no puedes comparar…- Argumentó. De ningún modo la situación era equiparable.

\- Lo único que sé ...- Continuó Hotchner- es que somos humanos… y que el dolor y el miedo, son parte de nosotros. Lo afrontamos como podemos. No somos perfectos. Pero nada de eso, nos define, Emily. Lo que hiciste, no te define.

\- ¿Qué lo hace entonces?- Acertó a preguntar. De nuevo sus lágrimas amenazaban con colapsar sus ojos. Se sentía vulnerable, y detestaba esa sensación.

\- Algo que tenemos en común- Contestó esbozando una sonrisa- Ambos haríamos cualquier cosa para proteger a nuestros hijos. Puedes elegir, Emily… seguir perdida en esa oscuridad, en ese dolor… o dejar a Lauren en esa tumba donde la enterraste hace seis años, y elegir vivir y ser feliz.

Emily sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que los muros que has levantado a tu alrededor para protegerte, se han convertido en tu propia cárcel… ¿Cómo escapar de ahí? ¿Cómo se vuelve a la vida?

\- No sé si soy capaz de hacer eso- Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Hotchner la recogió con su dedo, y luego le acarició el rostro.

\- No tendrás que hacerlo sola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Tom había tardado menos de una hora en traer a Declan. El pequeño se encaramó a Emily en cuanto la vio. Ésta se encontraba con el resto del equipo en la sala de reuniones intentando a duras penas capear las preguntas más personales de sus compañeros redirigiéndolas hacia temas estrictamente profesionales.

En medio de una de aquellas preguntas complicadas, Tom había interrumpido la conversación con un carraspeo, llevando de la mano de Declan. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Emily, en una fracción de segundo borró la preocupación de su cara sustituyéndola por una gran sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo.

\- ¡Emily!- Chilló el niño al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Tom, abalanzándose hacia ella.

Ésta lo alzó en brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y cubriéndolo de besos. Ajena a las miradas curiosas que les dirigían los miembros del equipo. Era extraño para ellos ver a Emily en su faceta de madre, y resultaba reconfortante en medio de todo aquello.

\- ¿Cómo estás Principito?

\- Papá y yo hemos estado jugando a los espías secretos. ¡Hemos venido en un coche con las ventanas tintadas y sin hacer ruido para que no nos descubrieran!

Tom dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Emily, quien le devolvió una sonrisa como gesto de agradecimiento.

Emily dejó nuevamente a Declan en el suelo y se volvió hacia el equipo.

\- Declan, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- Uno a uno los fue nombrando, terminando por Hotchner. Todos saludaron cariñosamente al pequeño, aunque éste sólo tenía ojos para la colorida y alegre García y para los trucos de magia de Reid. Tom también se acercó para saludarles.

\- Emily- ¿Estás segura?- Era la segunda vez que le realizaba esa pregunta. En realidad, ella seguía sin tener respuesta para la misma. Sólo se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

\- Tom, gracias por encargarte de él. Pero necesito hacer esto. De veras que lo necesito.

Rossi interrumpió.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?.

Emily suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Antes que nada… - Se dirigió al niño- Declan, ¿sabes que Penélope tiene una colección fabulosa de unicornios en su despacho? Quizás podría enseñártela- Dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a García. Necesitaba que Declan saliera de la habitación antes de continuar.

\- ¡Sí, Si!. ¡Unicornios!- Exclamó el niño dando pequeños saltitos.- ¿Me los enseñarás?- Le preguntó a García.

Esta le cogió de la mano y, mientras le ponía al tanto de todas las maravillas que guardaba en su despacho, lo sacó de la oficina.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Emily se dirigió de nuevo al equipo.

\- Necesito que le quitéis las esposas. No quiero que Declan lo vea así.

\- ¿ Vas a dejarlo a solas con él?- Preguntó alarmado Clyde.

Emily le miró sin entender. ¿Creía realmente que Ian sería capaz de hacerle algún daño físico a su hijo?. No era ese el tipo de daño que Emily temía que le causara.

\- No va a estar solo- Aclaró- Yo voy a estar allí- Y vosotros fuera. No pasará nada.

Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con aquella decisión, finalmente tanto Clyde como Hotch, permitieron que le retiraran las esposas.. Emily le advirtió claramente a Doyle que, bajo ningún concepto debía hablarle a Declan del vínculo que les unía. Ian estuvo de acuerdo. En aquel momento, estar cerca del pequeño era lo único que le importaba. Emily entró a la sala de interrogatorios con Declan tomando de la mano, mientras el resto del equipo permanecía fuera. Emily oyó a Morgan y a Reid hablar entre sí, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. "No me gusta", había dicho Morgan, "A mí tampoco", le había contestado Reid. No podía reprochárselos, a ella tampoco le gustaba demasiado la idea.

Doyle se puso de pie al ver a su hijo, sin atreverse a acercarse al pequeño, que se escondía tras su madre. Ésta se lo presentó como un amigo y lo animó a acercarse. Declan dio un par de pasos tímidamente en dirección a su padre. Llevaba en la mano uno de los unicornios de Penélope.

\- Hola- Le saludó Doyle. Se había agachado para ponerse a la altura del niño- Así que tú eres Declan. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- ¿A mí?- Preguntó el pequeño, sorprendido.

\- Sí. Emily me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha dicho que eres muy bueno jugando al fútbol, y que dibujas muy bien.

El niño sonrió complacido. Emily no lo estaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía saber ese tipo de cosas? ¿Hasta qué punto lo había vigilado durante los días anteriores?. Podría habérselo llevado en cualquier momento. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- También se me da bien el Kárate- Añadió orgulloso de sí mismo- Cuando sea mayor, seré un superhéroe.

\- Los superhéroes tienen que ser muy poderosos- Le dijo Doyle- ¿Tú tienes tanto poder?.

\- Todavía no- Admitió el niño- Pero lo tendré. Y acabaré con todos los malos.

\- Bueno… yo podría ayudarte con lo del poder…. Hay muchas formas de conseguirlo, ¿Sabes?.

A Emily no le gustó el derrotero que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- No creo que sea necesario- Intervino- Declan conseguirá lo que quiera por sí mismo.

\- No lo dudo- Doyle seguía agachado, pero levantó la vista para mirar a Emily. Luego, volvió a Declan- Estoy seguro de que será así. Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre … Estaría orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Conociste a mi padre?- Preguntó sorprendido.

Emily comenzaba a estar alarmada. Sabía que el niño no hablaba de Tom. Le habían contado que había sido adoptado, y que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Doyle incluso estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

\- Sí, lo conocí. Hace mucho tiempo. Era un gran soldado. Y estoy seguro de que tú también lo serás.

Antes de que Declan volviera a abrir la boca para preguntar, Emily se acercó y le tomó de la mano, señalándole que ya era hora de irse. La mirada que le dirigió a Ian, no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo perturbada que la había dejado aquel último comentario. Él se incorporó pero no dijo nada. Se despidió del pequeño, con un apretón de manos prometiéndole que se volverían a ver pronto. Emily negó con la cabeza en silencio. "No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, Ian", se dijo a si misma…. "o que yo no te permitiré que cumplas".

Cuando salieron de la sala, estaba en aún en estado de shock. Penélope volvió a llevarse a Declan pidiéndole a Tom que la acompañara.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hotchner. Se le veía visiblemente preocupado. Habían presenciado la conversación y Emily era consciente de que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Ciertamente Doyle quería a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo, lo quería tanto que quería moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza.

\- Sí. Gracias- Consiguió articular.

\- Emily… - Comenzó a decir J.J.

\- Yo… lo siento chicos- La interrumpió- Pero en este momento tengo que hablar con Clyde, a solas.

Se miraron extrañados pero no se opusieron. Clyde y Emily se dirigieron al despacho de Hotch para tener privacidad. Una vez allí, hablaron claramente.

\- Lo has visto ¿no?. Te has dado cuenta- Le preguntó. Su voz sonaba ansiosa. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer Doyle.

\- Sí- Admitió Clyde- No quiere arrebatártelo directamente, pero acabará haciéndolo si te opones a él. Emily, una vez te prometí que te protegería. Dime qué necesitas, y lo haré, cualquier cosa.

\- Necesito desaparecer. Necesito desaparecer con Declan e incluso con Tom si es necesario para protegerle. Nuevas identidades, una nueva vida donde Declan pueda ser feliz.

Era un ruego desesperado

\- Puedo hacerlo, hasta que esto termine…

Emily le miró como si no hubiera comprendido nada. Casi se burló de él.

\- Sabes muy bien que esto no terminará. La CIA lo dejará libre en cuanto empiece a colaborar con ellos… eso implica que si alguno de esos objetivos se entera de la existencia de Declan estará en un peligro permanente. E Ian no renunciará a él, ya lo has visto. Cuando traje a Declan pensé que se ablandaría y que aceptaría mantenerse alejado durante unos años hasta que todo terminara, pero no lo hará. Estoy segura de que piensa que puede protegerle, pero no es así. Y aún en el caso de que todos fueran capturados, ¿Qué le impediría huir con él?. Cuando se de cuenta de que no le permitiré que lo convierta en su juguete particular, ¿Qué crees que hará?…

Emily estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba desesperada, atrapada, y no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación. Clyde se acercó a ella y la abrazó, consolándola.

\- Déjame que yo lo solucione Emily- Le dijo al oído- Te prometo que lo arreglaré.

Emily se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, sin comprender a qué se refería. En aquel momento, habría aceptado la ayuda del mismo demonio.

\- Por lo pronto, tú, Tom y Declan, iréis a una casa segura. Organizaré el traslado de Doyle a las oficinas de la CIA. Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer con él.

Emily hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Clyde organizó todo para llevarlos hasta el piso franco. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse del equipo, quienes ignoraban que tal vez no volvieran a verla. Le hubiera gustado despedirse a solas de Aaron, le rompía el corazón marcharse así, pero el tiempo apremiaba y la seguridad de Declan estaba por encima de todo.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca habría podido sospechar Emily, sería que su estancia en el piso franco iba a ser muy corta.

Tres días después de su traslado, Hotch se presentó en el piso para contarle lo que había sucedido. Emily y Tom escucharon con la boca abierta, cómo les relataba que Doyle había muerto durante su estancia en la CIA. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo. Una vez que había cumplido su parte del trato, dando nombres y localizaciones, había sido encontrado muerto dentro del recinto… supuestamente de un ataque al corazón.

Emily recordó las palabras de Clyde "te prometo que lo arreglaré", y se estremeció. Clyde trabajaba para la INTERPOL, no para la CIA, a simple vista eso parecía excluirle de todo aquello, pero por experiencia, sabía que muchas veces colaboraban en asuntos no demasiado limpios. No tenía duda de que de algún modo, su exjefe la estaba resarciendo por dejarla tirada unos años atrás. Y sabía que para Clyde, el fin solía justificar los medios. Tuvo una amalgama de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía dolor por la muerte de alguien a quien de alguna manera había amado, y al que le debía la existencia de su hijo; y al mismo tiempo, sentía alivio porque sabía que desaparecido Doyle, Declan ya no correría ningún peligro. Quizás, dentro de un tiempo, cuando estuviera preparado, ella podría contarle la verdad de sus orígenes.

\- ¿Crees que Clyde tuvo algo que ver con todo esto?- Le preguntó Hotch. Emily daba por hecho que se le tenía que haber pasado por la cabeza, y así había sido.

\- No lo creo- Mintió- Clyde jamás haría algo así. Le conozco.

Hotch la miró detenidamente. No sólo sabía que mentía sino además, que ella era consciente de que él se había dado cuenta. Lo dejó correr. Miró a su alrededor, y se percató de que en algún momento, Tom había desaparecido de la escena. Así que se envalentonó.

\- Emily… Nuestra conversación del otro día… todo lo que te dije… sigue en pie.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sillón de la sala, mirándose. Emily le tomó de las manos.

\- Lo sé. Es sólo que necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar todo esto… y ahora mi prioridad es Declan. Creo que necesita saber la verdad… o al menos la parte que puede comprender por el momento.

\- Lo entiendo…

Parecía decepcionado… y no era lo que había pretendido Emily con sus palabras. Desde su última conversación a solas, sus dudas y sus miedos se habían disipado. No era cuestión de si sucedería algo más profundo entre los dos o no, sino de cuándo.

\- Sin embargo- Añadió acariciándole la mejilla- Hay algo que necesito hacer, y prefería no hacerlo sola.

\- Lo que necesites- Dijo Hotchner por toda respuesta.


	6. epilogo

**Epílogo.**

Una semana después Emily y Hotch se encontraban de pie ante una tumba vacía, en un pequeño cementerio a las afueras de París.

En la lápida ponía sólo un nombre, sin fecha… "Lauren Reynolds".

Emily dejó unas flores junto a la lápida antes de volver al lado de Hotch.

\- Se acabó- Le dijo, mirándolo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.- Sé que no es lo más romántico que se puede hacer en París, pero lo necesitaba.

\- Lo sé.- Hizo una pausa- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Agradecimiento. Gracias a ella pude lidiar con el dolor durante muchos años. No era perfecta, pero me salvó muchas veces.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Seguían uno junto al otro, frente a frente.

\- Ahora ya no la necesito. Debe descansar en paz y yo… debo seguir con mi vida… e intentar ser feliz.

\- ¿Has pensado en alguien que te acompañe en ese camino?.

\- No lo sé…. - Se burló de él- Pensé que aquí en París podría conocer a alguien, que me ayudara a empezar de nuevo

Hotch sonrió… y le extendió la mano.

\- Aaron Hotchner…

Emily tomó suavemente la mano extendida, entre las suyas.

\- Emily Prentiss… encantada de conocerte.

Y abrazados, salieron del cementerio hacia una nueva vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
